Gambling has its rewards
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: Edward and Jasper have to go attend a Gambling meeting with James and Laurent cause Carlisle said it would be rude if nobody showed up but when they place the bets, Edward betting his Car and James betting Isabella. Edward becomes curious about this Isabella and when Edward wins. He finds out Isabella was James's unwillingly slave. Bella is scared. Will she trust the Cullens?


Gambling has its rewards

By TwilightGirl29

Disclaimer: I wish I own it but I dont

My family was invited to a private gambling. But only Jasper and I show up. "Aw I'm so glad you could join us Jasper, Edward" Laurent says but its James that Im playing againist. "Let make a bet to make this more interesting" James smirks "What are we betting money, clothes, or cars" I ask."How about you bet that nice Silver Volvo you got out there and I'll bet Isabella" He says _Wait Isabella who the hell is this _"Are you sure she wont mind" I ask not wanting to force the chick. "Who cares" He says and I pick the number Black 32 and he picks Red 24. "Wait I think I should see Isabella before we start" I said firmly refusing to budge "That would ruin the suprise" He says. And I roll the dice _God please let it land on 32, I mean Carlisle can just buy me a new car, But Im curious to meet this Isabella._

The dice stops and it lands on Black 32 "What!" James exclaims pissed off. "Go get her" James grumbles at Laurent "Yes sir" Laurent says and disappears into a back room. "I cant believe Edward effing Cullen beat me, I must say Im impressed, I hope you enjoy Isabella as much I did" He says and winks "Here she is sir" We see Laurent holding a leash that is attach to a girl, she is in her bra and panties, they look like they were once white but are dirt brown now, her hair is a dark tangled mess, her hair is dark brown. Her hair blocks her face from my line of view. She has dirt and bruises all over her body.

"This is my prized possession Isabella" He says and yanks on her leash, she falls on her face then scrambles back on her bottom with her hands in front and her feet to the side, kinda like one of those big dogs sit. "Isabella say hi to Edward and Jasper" James says and her head snaps up "Hi guys" Isabella says and waves and looks back down to the ground. "Its time for us to leave" I said and I go over and gently grab her hand pull her up and then I see James still has the leash "James let go of the leash" I demand "She wouldnt know what to do without it" He says. I take the leash from him "I'm going to need her clothes" I said and I look back at her.

"Those are her only clothes, now get out of my sight" James snarls and I go and take Isabella hand gently and we go outside and I look down and her feet are bare. I take off my jacket "Put this on" I said softly "No no its okay Master I dont need it" Isabella says "Put it on" I said "NNo Master you need it more" She says; I put it on her shoulders "Give me your arm" I said gently and she does and I put it in the sleeve "Other arm" I said softly and she obeys. "I'm going to pick you up, since it'll hurt to walk" I said looking at the gravel "No its okay Master I can walk" She says and walks onto the gravel, I see her wince a bit "See" She says. I go over and pick her up. Isabella lays her head on my shoulder "Jasper your driving" I said and I throw him the keys "Sweet" Jasper says and hops in the driver seat and Me and Isabella get into the back.

I sit Isabella next to me, I sit by the window, I unhook the leash "Master what are you doing?" She asks and I see the confusion in her eyes. "You dont need the stupid thing" I said and I throw it in the front passenger seat "You look tired" Jasper says "Im fine sir" She says but she ends up falling asleep on my shoulder and wakes up quickly "II- Im sorry Master I didnt mean to-" I cut her off "Its fine, you can sleep I'll wake you up when we get to my place" I said and she lays head back down on my shoulder and I notice a collar on her neck, it looks tight on her neck. Now that I have a better look at her, her lips look so soft and pink, and kissable, she has a cute nose, but it looks broken I frown at that, theres a bruise on her cheek, and her eyelashs are long and delicate. She's beautiful even with the bruises.

_Well we know what he meant by 'Who Cares', she was his god damn unwillingly slave _Jasper thinks "Yep, wonder how long he had, I think her nose is broken" I said. "I'll have Carlisle come over if your worried about her" Jasper says "Ya I want to make sure she doesnt have anything life threatening, who knows how much a pain she could have endure from him" I said "Only one can imagine" He says and we arrive at my place 3 hours later. "Isabella wake up" I said nudging her and she only mumbles something. I pick her up bridal style and I walk up to the door and Jasper unlocks it "Thanks" I said and went inside, I go to my bedroom and I pull back the cover I lay her down and pull the covers back up. Me and Jasper go hunt.

BPOV

I wake up in a unfamilar room and memories come rushing back, Master Edward won me, brought to his house but I feel asleep on the way here. They come in with a Blonde older man, _Please dont share me/whore me around _I plead in my mind. "Do you know what James is" Edward asks. And I nod _James is a vampire _"Vampire" I whisper "We are vampires too, but we only hunt animals, this is our 'father' Carlisle he is a doctor, he going to give you a check up" Edward says air quoting father. "I forgot what a check up is" I said.

EPOV

What the hell who forgets what a check up is "Im going to check for injuries" Carlisle explains "Oh okay" Isabella says "Isabella can you take off my jacket, so he can look at your ribs" I asks "Its Bella" She whispers "Okay Bella, can Carlisle make sure your ribs are fine" I ask "They aren't fine, he broke or cracked some" She says. Carlisle goes to remove the jacket, she screams and hide under the blanket "Carlisle why did you do that" I ask "Sorry I was concerned for her and jumped into doctor mode" He says "Bella come out, Carlisle didnt mean to scare you" I said. I hear crying "No please leave me alone for now" She whimpers "Edward" Carlisle says "Fine Bella but you'll have to let Carlisle check for injuries in an hour" I said and she doesn't respond.

We leave the room and go into the living room "She's scared" Jasper says "I cant read her mind" I said "What" Carlisle and Jasper say at the same time "Her mind has like a shield or wall on it and annoys me that I cant" I explain.

BPOV

I get up real quietly, I find a pair of socks and I put them on. I go over to the window and I open it quietly and climb out and drop about a few inches. I run and I bump into a pixie like girl on the way, she's a vampire too. I run into the woods by his house and I hide inside a tree, there was a hole in it that hidden. I pull the hood over my head and pull my arms inside and feet in and I bury my face in my knees to stay warm.

EPOV

I notice something wrong. I stand up and go into my bedroom and she's gone. I run to the window "BELLA!" I yell and I see Alice come in "Did you see her?" I ask "Was she in one of your hoodies and in your socks, has tangled hair, pale skin, brown eyes, bruises and dirt" She asks "You just described her" I said "She bumped into me and ran into the woods, the poor thing is probably freezing" Alice says. I run out my door and run into the woods "Bella" I call out. I catch her scent and follow it then I catch my own scent realizing she still has my hoodie on. I follow the mixed scents and I find a tree and I pull back the branches and I see her curled up in a tree.

"Bella" I whisper and she tenses up and starts whimpering. "PPPlease dddont pppunish me" She cries having trouble getting the words out "Sshh Bella nobody is going to hurt you" I said and reach in and grab her, carring her bridal style. She buries her face in my chest still crying and whimpering. They all stand up when I walk in, I ingore them and walk into the bedroom. I lay her down in bed and cover her up "I give you time to calm down and relax" I said and leave. "Is she okay?" Alice asks "Ya but a bit hysterical, she said stuttering please dont punish me" I said.

I go back into the room. "Bella" I said and she immeditely sat up. I go over to her and I put my hands on the collar on her neck, I break it off into 2 piece "MMaster hhow will people know I bbelong to you" She asks "You dont belong to anybody but yourself" I said. "BBut Master-" I cut her off "Its Edward" I said "But Mas.. um Edward" Bella says "No buts" I said. "Your dirty" She says and trys to brush the dirt off my clothes "Its fine Bella" I said and I grab her hands, I see handcuff marks on her wrists. "But sir I got you dirty atleast let clean it up" She says and slips her hands out. I was about to ask how she got her hands out of my grip, I mean it wasn't tight just firm when I see her hands are just skin and bone, She goes and gets a towel and dabs the dirt off. "There Sir" She says. "Bella how about I get you cleaned up and then we have Carlisle check for injuries" I suggest "I'm ugly" I about barely hear her.

"Isabella you are not ugly" I said firmly and she jumps at the use of her full name "III'm ssorry Master" She says and sits down on her knees. She was starting to piss me off with this Master crap "IM NOT MASTER, ITS EDWARD" I hiss through gritted teeth and what causes me to calm down is her whimpers "I'm sorry Bella please just call me Edward" I said and she nods. I pick her up and she sobs into my shoulder "SSh its okay" I said and stroke her hair, she calms down after 5 minutes "I'm ssorry Mas..um Edward" She stutters "Theres nothing to be sorry for" I said and I carry her into my adjoined bathroom. I run the warm water, making sure its not to hot or too cold. I set Bella on her feet "Bella can you undress yourself" I ask not sure if she wants me to or she wants to. She nods and unzips and takes off my hoodie, take off my socks, and reachs behind her to unclip her bra and struggles with it and winces "Here let me help you" I said.

I reach behind her, and clip it and it falls to the floor, she doesn't try to cover up but they have dirt and bruises like the rest of her body do, she removes her panties, I pick her up and set her in the tub. I grab a wash rag and I put soap on it "Here" I said and hand it to her. I grab the shampoo and squirt some into my hand and start washing her messy hair, running my hands through it and she winces at each tangle, I wash the shampoo out and add conditnor and then rinse it out and the water is filled with dirt. I pick her up and set her on her feet, I dry her off and I go to my drawers and grab my thickest and black shirt and I put it on her and tie it up so it stop right below her breasts and I put my boxer briefs on her and roll the waistband up so that they dont fall down. I brush her hair gently getting the tangles out, her ribs are visible. "Can Carlisle give you a check up now?" I ask and Bella nods. I pick her up and lay her on the bed "Carlisle" I said and he comes in "Are you ready?" Carlisle asks Bella, she nods.

Carlisle starts at her ribs since there dark bruising there. She winces and tries to pull back but cant since there is no room "All her ribs are broken" Carlisle says and he tries to tape up her ribs but she whimpers everytime he tries "Edward can you do it" He asks "Sure" I said and I tape her ribs all up and pull the shirt down so her upper half is covered. He feels her arms "Her right arm is broken, from her wrist to her elbow possibly from being held to tightly behined her back" He says and I wrap her arm in gauze, then in medical tape, and finally I put a blue cast on her arm. "Her nose is cracked" He says and I tape up of her nose.  
"We're all done, her legs are just bruised and I hope that nothing else is broken, her back is scarred and bruised" Carlisle says. "She need to eat, since she just skin and bone" He says

BPOV

Well atleast they didnt check my pelvic area or they would have found a broken pelvis bone and seriously bruised crotch. James had tattoo a J on my private area but it is covered with my pubic hair since when he did it, it was shaved down there. Edward brings me soup in a cup so I can drink it after he blow slightly on it. I drink it and its really good, it has noodles and small pieces of chicken. I drink it all "Somebody was hungry" Edward teases me and I look down "Bella I was only joking, I didnt mean anything bad about it" He says and squeezes my hand.

"Here are some painkillers, I really would hate to force you to take them, so please take them" He says and I take them, feeling tired I fall asleep on my back.

EPOV

Thank God she took them, I have to go hunt and I go into the woods and kill a mountain lion and drain it. I go back to the house, take a shower and wash the blood out of my clothes. The others leave and go hunt then go their home while me and Jasper watch tv. "I'm bored" Jasper says "Then go do something" I said "Fine then dont be mad if I bring home a stripper" Jasper says and leave. I go into my bedroom and I see Bella passed out with her head turn towards the door, her lips look so soft and kissable. I kiss her forehead, her nipples are visible through my shirt she's wearing and its hard to resist, I leave the room and I lock the bedroom door and tape the window shut. I catch up with Jasper and we bring two hookers home. We go into Jasper's room and put gags in their mouths so they dont wake Bella up.

BPOV

I wake up and I hear a very faint banging _Oh wow somebody is having sex._ Wait isn't that what I'm for, I mean James had sex alot with me and it was never enjoyable, he was always to rough and hard and because I never found him attractive, he actually held my arm behind my back while he let Laurent play with me, I absoultly hated it. Tears roll down my face as I remember the day, he marked me with that stupid tattoo. _"Isabella you need to learn that you are mine, apparently taking your virginity wasn't enough" James says "I'll never be yours no matter what $$hole" I bad mouth him and he slaps me across the face, "Victoria we are ready" He says and pulls my underwear down and the redhead devil, tattoos a J on my shaved crotch. I cry out in pain. _"Bella are you alright" I look up and I see Edward and Jasper, not trusting my voice I nod and They leave.

EPOV

We push the strippers out, not caring if we still need to jack off "God we cant do this, when Bella needs us" Jasper says. I hear crying from inside the room and we go in there "Bella are you okay?" Jasper asks "Peachy" She says "Your in pain Bella, Im an empath I can feel what your feeling" Jasper says. She lays on her side away from us. "Bella if you dont tell us, we cant help you" I said "You didnt seem to notice when I standing naked in front of you" Bella says "What!" Jasper says "I was giving her bath and I aint no perv" I said "I probably didnt notice because your entire body was covered in dirt and I mean your entire body" I said. Bella start crying "Your just like him" She cries. "Bella Im nothing like James" I said angry that she compared me to him "Why dont you just F*ck me and get it over with" She cries and runs into the bathroom and I hear it lock.

"Dude I think I know where she's in pain now" Jasper says. The doorbell rings and we go answer it and its James. "I thought Isabella would miss these things" He says and hands me a box with a big J on it and leaves. We sit on the couch and open. "Holy Shit" I said, theres a whip, vibrator, non vibrating dildo, handcuffs, rope, gags, and a blindfold. I put it under my bed and I see Bella "See you are just like him, I hate you!" She yells and runs back into the bathroom. I rip the door off the hindges and I grab her by her shoulders "DONT EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM, IM NOTHING LIKE THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD" I yell and I smell urine and I look done and Bella had peed herself and little bit pooled around our feet. Bella starts to cry "III'm sssorry MMaster" She chokes on a sob. I sigh, I pick her up and sit her on the bed where she is trembling and crying "Im sorry Bella, I lost my temper" I apologize "IIts okay MMMaster" She stutter and curls up againist my side "Damn Edward you scared the living shit out of her" I see Jasper.

I see Bella passed out curled up in my side. I quickly change her into new boxer briefs refusing Jasper's Idea of seeing if there was anything wrong down there. I lay there with her curled up againist my chest. She wakes up 3 hours later "Bella Im sorry that I scared you" I apologize "Its okay Master" She whispers "We already talked about this, its Edward not Master" I said. "Its okay Edward" She says "Can I try something?" She asks "Of course I wont deny you anything" I said and she kisses me on the lip and I deepen the kiss and hold her gently by the back of her head. I start to kiss her neck and Bella moans and I go down and suck on her collarbone and she moans and I go back to her lip and I slip my tongue into her mouth and tangle it with her tongue.

I pull back and she whimpers "Bella I think we should take it slow, I dont want to hurt you" I said "You wont, Please just give me a bit more" She whines and slams her lips onto mine and I comply. I hesistatly put my hands on her breast and she moans and archs her back towards me and I flick her nipples that show through my shirt she's wearing. She whimpers and pushes herself on me and kisses me. "Bella" I said as she kissing my neck I pull back and kiss her forehead. "James came and drop off a box of stuff, I wont use that stuff on you" I said.

"Im sorry for freaking out" She says and kisses me again. She licks my ear "I like you" She says "I like you too" I said "I was scared that you were like him but you took care of my injuries, didnt look at my naked body and gave me cleans clothes or clothes at all to wear" Bella says. "But there somethings I dont want you to know about me" She whispers "Bella I want to help you" I said "Its hurts so much" She whimpers "Where Baby" I said and I kiss her neck "MMMy ppelvis is broken" She stutters. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask and nibbled on her ear "I was ashamed and I thought you would send me back to him if you found out" She whispers and kisses my neck.

"I was afraid you wouldnt want me some secrets are worth keeping a secret, you'll never want me, if you find it out" She whispers I barely hear her and she kisses me hard on the lips. I pull back "We should take it slower" I said and She grabs onto me "Dont leave me" She cries and latches onto my back. "Bella its okay I wont leave you, I have to hunt though" I said and she cries "Bella I'll have Jasper stay with you okay I'll be back as soon as possible" I said and Jasper walks in and carefully removes Bella from me. "Dont worry darling Edward will be back as soon as possible, I'll have Carlisle check out that broken pelvis" Jasper says and holds her.

"No I dont want him to see it" Bella says "I'll check it out when I get back" I said and they nod and I leave to go hunt in the woods.

JPOV

I feel Bella emotions insecurity, worryness, loneliness, and sadness. "Bella we wouldnt never leave you, and theres no reason to be insecure about yourself" I said and kiss her forehead. She stays silent, I set her on the couch "Darling do you want a salad or a sandwhich?" I ask "I guess a salad" Bella says. And I make it for her and I go out and I see scars on her left inner wrist "What are those scars from?" I ask and set her salad on the coffee table "I regret doing that" She says "Why Bella?" I ask "I try to commit suicide a couple time, I wanted out there so badly even if it meant taking my own life but always he found me and stop the bleeding" She says and starts to eat her salad "So cowboy I take it your from Texas" She say "Yes I am, I think you have noticed my southern accent" I inform her "I did indeed" She says and Edward comes in.

EPOV

I hear Jasper and Bella talking. _Is Bella still suicidal? _I read from Jasper's mind. "Bella you tried to commit suicide?" I ask and Bella tenses up "HHHow do you know about that" Bella asks nervously "I read Jasper's mind" I answer and Bella takes her food into the bedroom and I hear the door locked. "Bella after your done eating, can I check out that broken pelvis?" I ask "Maybe" She says and I hear muching and a fork stabbing lettuce. The door unlocks and she motions me to come in. "Fine but only you can look at it" Bella says, I remove my pants and boxers from her ingoring the fragence from her crotch "Bella you realize the pelvis is lower than you think" I said "Your probably right" Bella says. "The pelvis is the crotch area" I said.

"Oh, well I never did learn the human body very much anyway" Bella mutters "How long did he have you?" I ask and she shrugs but I look into her eyes and she knows "Bella you know you can tell me anything" I said and she sighs "Im 21, he took me when I was 13 which was when I was starting to go through puberty" She says "8 years" I said "It took him 4 f*cking years to break me, I mean I lost my virginity at 14, I was scared at 13 but once I hit 14 I started fighting back, struggling, refusing to do as he asked and as a punishment I lost my innocence" She says tears rolling down her face.

"Then he did something that was extremely painful at 15 and at 16 I was at a rebelious age and I tried to run away but got beaten almost close to death and I gave up, he told me that he was the only that loved me and if anybody else did I would have been rescued by now and I was a fool to believe him, at 17 I submitted to everything he said and obeyed him" She says and sobs into my neck "What did he do to you at 15" I ask "Well you probably see it when you look closely at my pelvic area" I said "Can I?" I ask and she nods. And look down and I see something in her pubic hair and as gentle as I can possibly be, I move the pubic hair and I see a black J tattooed there "It was shaved when he did it, and the redhead devil Victoria did it and I screamed the entire time, tears had stained my cheeks, James didnt punish me for the crying or screaming he had kept an Icepack on it for about 2 weeks it hurt that much" She says.

"I didnt want you to know because im ashamed and I afraid that you wouldn't want me afterwards" She sobs and clings to me "Bella theres nothing to be ashamed, that thing tattooed on you was againist your will, you didnt deserve what that terrible man did to you" I said she cries until she passes out, her hands still clutching my shirt tightly. I gently uncurl her fingers and she wakes up. I barely press down gently on her pelvis and she winces. I lay her down, I pull my boxers and pants on her back up not bothering to roll them up "Bella, Im going to call Carlisle and see if there a way to heal this thing as quick as possible so dont move" I said "What if I have to pee?" Bella says "Try to hold as long as you can and call me when you cant hold it any longer" I said.

BPOV

God it hurts so much "Edward it hurts" I whimper "Its okay Bella, Carlisle is on his way" Edward says and comes in "Can I please have some pain medication" I ask and he gives me 2 pills and lifts my head up so I can drink the water, I swallow and lay my head back down and I fall asleep.

EPOV

"Edward" Carlisle says and I go into the living room "Her pelvis is completely shattered, I barely pressed down on it and she whimper. I gave her painkillers and she's passed out in there" I said "Is there any way it can heal quickly?" I ask "Well you can inject little bit of venom but you'll scare her. Or use an icepack and painkillers" He says "I'll just use the painkillers and an icepack but I'll need a cather cause Humans have to pee remember" I inform him and he hands me one. "Bella" I said as I walk in and remember that the painkiller make her drowsy. I close the door and I go over and I Slide the cather into the pants under her bottom and the icepack in the pants also on top of her pelvis and she groans. I kiss her forehead and I leave her with Carlisle so I can hunt.

BPOV

I wake up and I see Carlisle. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asks "Horrible" I reply "Edward had to go hunt he'll be back" He says "We hunt animals not humans" Carlisle explains "The pain is back" I mumble "I can give you more painkillers or you can wait until Edward gets back and eat lunch" He suggests "I can deal with it" I mumble. "I'm bored" I state "You can play games on Edward's phone" He says and hands me an android galaxy and I play Tetris on it, ingoring the pain.

EPOV

I come back with Jasper and he falls to his knees as soon as we walk into the door "God its like a world of pain in here" Jasper says "EDWARD!" Bella yells and we go into the room "Finally your back" She says and I see my phone in her hands "Carlisle said I could" Blaming him. And Carlisle laughs "Indeed I did but you were the one to complain you were bored" He says "Well I needed something to ingore the pain until Edward came back as Carlisle suggested" Blaming Carlisle again "I gave you two choices and you chose to wait" He says and she pouts "I was hungry and still am". I laugh "I dont care if you play on my phone Bella, but tell me the choices Carlisle gave you?" I said "He said he could give me some more painkillers which makes me sleepy or I could wait until you got back and eat lunch" She explains.

"Carlisle you get to make her lunch since you were the one to suggest it" I said "How about I get Esme to do it since she is a wonderful cook" He says "Whose Esme?" Bella asks "My wife and his 'mother'" Carlisle says putting air quotes around mother then leaves the room. "Whats up with the air quotes" She asks frustrated "They aren't related to us Bella, none of us are related, we were all changed at different time. I was changed in 1918, Carlisle in 1663, Rosalie in 1933, Jasper in 1863, Alice in 1920-1921 so is Esme, and Emmett in 1935.

**Watcha guys think? Hope you luv it R&R Please.**


End file.
